1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to networked scent-diffusing devices and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the five traditional senses, scent is strongly linked to memory. We recall what we see with poor accuracy after one month, while we remember what we smell with good accuracy after one year. This phenomenon is attributed to the intimate connection between the olfactory bulb and the brain's limbic system, often referred to as the “emotional brain.”
Recognizing that the sense of smell is the most emotive of our five senses, it is a valuable element of brand communications and experiential marketing. Said differently, scent is very effective in delivering complete, multi-sensorial environments, since it is the most effective sense for creating lasting impressions.
Leading companies in industry sectors like hospitality, retail, gaming, real estate, health care, and senior living recognize the power of “scent marketing” and are seeking service solutions for their commercial establishments that are effective, safe, and easy to use. However, precise, consistent and measurable wide area dispersion of fragrances has been a significant challenge for early service providers in this emerging market. Their scent solutions provide widely varying experiences as the quality of scent impressions deteriorates over time and in changing environments.
Some current scent dispersion technologies provide stand-alone solutions that are managed locally by on-site employees or local subcontractors. Since the fragrance dispersed by these commercial scent devices is set manually and often changed over time, it is extremely difficult to ensure a consistent level of fragrance within brand standards across all locations. Common scent dispersion problems include undiagnosed malfunctioning of dispensers, incorrect dispenser settings, and device tampering, as well as scent “blindness” which occurs when employees who work within a scented location, become insensitive to a fragrance, leading them to make unwarranted changes to manual settings.
Given the great variability of conditions across local sites, it is very difficult to accurately predict the replacement dates for scent “refill cartridges” (elements often used to contain scent oils or other sources of fragrances in dispensing systems). As a result, there are many venues with no fragrance dispersion when cartridges run empty, while other venues experience wasted scent oil, increased expense, and disposal issues when cartridges are replaced prematurely.
Consequently, current scent solutions deployed in multi-site commercial businesses make it difficult for corporate brand executives, local site managers, and maintenance personnel to establish and maintain a consistent “acceptable” or “approved” scent concentration across their venues. Their inability to adequately control the olfactory portion of brand identity is a constant source of frustration, as site surveys indicate that a significant fraction of venues on any given day are not delivering the brand's targeted sensory experience.
There remains a need for a scent management system to provide wide area dispersion of a fragrance in accordance with a desired profile of fragrance in a manner that is consistent, precise, and controllable via a remote or a local network.